


Isolation.

by mcfaucet



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Regret, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfaucet/pseuds/mcfaucet
Summary: Taco suffers the consequences of betraying the only person who was ever close to her.(Self-Indulgent II fic with Taco as the main focus. Sorry if anything in this work doesn't fit your hc, but I'm just doing stuff as I go)





	1. Regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Word choice? Who's she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word choice? Who's she?

A lone Taco lay in the depths of the Perilous Forest, isolated from the rest of the world, trees and grass covering her entire field of view. 

A flock of crows could barely be seen, soaring above the little cracks between the leaves. Perhaps they were migrating?

Taco has been used to this life for a while now. Waking up to the sound of various birds, and the occasional bat every once and a while. Being isolated and alone like this gives you an immense amount of time to think, so Taco shut her eyes and lay silent, letting thoughts consume her, the past slowly starting to unfold in her imagination.

...

A figure appeared before Taco, with a face that looked like they were at a loss of words.  


_"What? I don't understand!"_

_"Of course you don't. You were never really my friend, you were only part of my cover."_ Taco scoffed, her signature accent rusty, due to the many years of hiding it behind mindless stupidity.

...

It has been one year since the finale of Inanimate Insanity, and Taco was still hung up over her best fri- pardon me, _ex-_ "best friend" Pickle, whom she had manipulated in order to advance in this pathetic game show.

On occasions like these, Taco almost felt sorry, pitiful of how she treated the poor soul, but what is done is done. Her plan to recieve the million dollars had failed, and she should not stay vexed about the situation forever.

Even though she could manage being by herself just fine, she couldn't help but feel regret for the damage she had done to her reputation, her social life, but most importantly,

_To Pickle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it ends! The first chapter of my II fic. This was a _very_ short one, but it was mostly to take out some stress I got lmao.


	2. Letters.

_To Pickle,_

_How have you been lately? I hope you're feeling better than I am. I know how upset you may be about my past schemes._

_I'll let you know that I apologize for burning bridges, though it was your fault you were dull enough to become friends with an idiot. Shun me from your life if you'd prefer, although I wish we could sit and chat like we used to; no tricks this time. I promise._

_I'll be here in the forest if you need me._

_Best Regards,_  
_Taco._

...

Taco put down her old ink and quill, and stretched her knuckles out. It wasn't _quite_ a lengthy piece of literature, but it has been so long from when she last wrote anything. Let alone an apology letter. She carefully inserted the note into an envelope, and shortly after, cringed at the bitter taste of the seal. 

And so, her heart hung heavy as she let the wind whisk away the letter, watching it blow away onto the open pavement, hoping some mail carrier would be curious enough to pick up the letter and deliver it to the written address, Hotel OJ; which Taco had caught on that it was what OJ made of his winning prize.

"That Glass-Faced moron.. He took away everything I had worked so hard for! Now he gets to strut up there like _he's_ the king of the county and leave me out of it!" Taco quietly grumbled to herself out of spite.

Her anger still has yet to be tamed, and she kept all of this bottled up, as she had no one to vent to. Everyone thought she was evil and a good-for-nothing. She hated whenever she only wishes to buy a loaf of bread from the bakers', but her ruined reputation can't help but cause a silent stir between some townsfolk. That's why she has resorted to often staying out of the city, living in the wilderness in solitude.

Taco began to be productive that morning, tending to her sad-looking crops. The fruit of her labour is minimum, but the income is more than she thought she could make in her situation. 

She had made a deal with an aquaintance of hers; to have them take her crops and deliver them to the market, then to come back and give the earned money back, in exchange for a little portion of the cash.

Thinking of this made her begin to fall in a daze for only a second, and A small, brown rabbit unexpectantly appeared in her vision, nibbling on her cabbage plant. She quickly shooed it away.

Growing plants were such a hassle for this hunk of tortilla. She was totally unsuited for the job, as well as living in a shady forest with little sunlight, and the pesky animals such as the rabbit also searching for their own food. If only things were different. 

She pondered about what her life might have been if she hadn't joined that stupid reality show. It took countless hours of her life, cultivating the perfect plan to success, in order for it all to be flushed down the drain like that? My, her life would have been perfect if she would have just stayed out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I dunno what I'm at here. Taco becomes a farmer?? I just don't know. This fic is mostly to vent.
> 
> Okay, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a nitpick, but I'd appreciate if you don't provide criticism! I'm very sensitive, and sometimes criticism hurts me, _alot._ I know everything that I'm doing wrong folks, I just don't know how to put forward lmao. Maybe one day my anxiety will calm down and I'll be more open.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it ends! The first chapter of my II fic. This was a _very_ short one, but it was mostly to take out some stress I got lmao.


End file.
